Amor, odio, rencordolor
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Si conoces el amor, tambien el odio. Si odias es por que has amado. Si amas, eventualmente odiaras. Odio y amor siempre con el dolor en medio. SuzakuxLector.


**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes de **Code Geass** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso cuarteto **CLAMP** y el estudio **Sunrise**. Así que yo solo los uso para darle vuelo a mi retorcida imaginación...

* * *

><p><strong>~ * ~ <strong>**Amor, odio, rencor...dolor... ****~ * ~**

* * *

><p>Si conoces el amor, tambien el odio.<p>

Si odias es por que has amado. Si amas, eventualmente odiaras.

_Odio y amor siempre con el dolor en medio. _

Si amas a alguien le das el poder para herirte. Si eres herido conoces el odio y tambien duele. Si duele, el odio crece. Con dolor el amor se muere. El amor crece cuando el odio acaba. No hay uno sin el otro.

_Amor y Odio. Odio y Amor._

_Dolor en ambos. _

_Rencor..._

Siempre fue así. La luna era muda testiga de su **dolor**. No solo el tuyo, el de ambos...

Solo observando, siempre desde lo alto, como todas las noches Suzaku miraba con melancolia las estrellas y tú le acompañabas, a veces a su lado acariciando su castaño cabello suavemente, en medio de una cama con sabanas revueltas, el cuerpo sudoroso y las respiraciones agitadas; otras desde lejos, sentada en alguna parte de la habitación con la mejilla apoyada contra tu mano, observandolo con expresion meditabunda porque tu tambien eras masoquista y te conformabas con las pocas horas que él podia dedicarte aunque sea para ahogar su **ira **poseyendote en una cama.

Algunas veces de manera **dulce **como si fueses una pieza de delicado cristal. Simplemente sus labios acariciaban tu rostro, besaban tu frente, tus ojos, tu cabello, tus mejillas, tus labios degustandolos como una paleta del sabor favorito mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrerte con calma, sin prisa, deleitandose con cada curva de tu cuerpo y aspirando el aroma de tu piel hasta embriagarse, hasta saciarse de ti y que los malos recuerdos se disiparan entre tus suspiros y su nombre saliendo de tus labios al final del climax.

Otras veces con **violencia**, sin más ceremonias que la **ira **que le anudaba el estomago, nublaba su juicio y le hacian nacer unos animos mal sanos de desollar vivo a cualquiera que se atreviera a contradecirle. Esas veces en las que te daba **miedo **si quiera mirar sus ojos esmeralda, temiendo encontrar algo que no deseas. Veces en las que te desnudaba sin cuidado alguno como si fueses una pieza de adorno cualquiera, acariciando descaradamente cada centimetro de tu cuerpo, lamiendo, mordiendo, arañando, apretando y acallando tus quejas con besos tan salvaje que terminabas ahogando sollozos entre gemidos y suplicas de más. Ocasiones en que tambien desahogabas tu ira, correspondiendo igual de violenta o demasiado sumisa para pasarle factura a su mente tortuosa que se deshacia en disculpas ridiculas y miradas apenadas.

Aunque más miedo te daba cuando no lo hacia. Cuando dejaba que todo el **odio **le consumiera por dentro y lo dejara sumido en si mismo con los ojos apagados y el gesto ausente, como si no estuviese allí contigo sino con su adorada Euphemia, cuyo cuerpo descansaba en algun lugar lejano donde nadie pudiese molestarle y a la que tú tanto aborreces por ser una sombra en tu vida, que le toma de la mano en lugares de su mente en los que jamás podrías entrar, resguardandose en lugares de su cuerpo que por más que cubras de caricias no ocuparás.

Para él solo eres algo pasajero y lo sabes. Algo fugaz que incontables veces ha querido alejar de su vida porque no se siente lo suficientemente bueno para tenerlo.

_"No hay nada bueno en mi para ti"_

Tantas veces le has oido decir aquello. Incontables en las que te dedica una mirada de culpa, observando tu cuerpo lleno de moretones, tu revuelto cabello y tu piel perlada en sudor, cubriendo tu desnudez solo con las sabanas blancas de tu cama.

Las mismas veces que has deseado golpearle y obligarle a que jamás vuelva a pensarlo o repetirlo con la certeza de que no lo hará y seguirá torturandose. Porque tienes poder sobre él y su carcomida alma, que cree poder ofrecerte para compensar, aunque sea por muy poco, el haber _"manchado tu honor con un insignificante eleven" _sin importar las veces que tú le reiteres que tambien lo deseabas.

Porque así era Suzaku de mosquista.

Porque su cuerpo ansiaba sentirse miserable como un adicto ansia la droga y tú igual de masoquista que él, te dejabas hacer hasta que se cansara, hasta que terminara rendido entre tus brazos como un niño entre los brazos de su madre, con la guardia baja y soñando con ella. _Siempre con ella_.

E incluso había veces en las que te preguntabas si mientras suspiraba tu nombre con voz ronca, su mente divagaba entre el cuerpo de ella al igual que los momentos en que con ausencia miraba a la nada, soñando con lo que pudo haber sido y lo que deseaba, repitiendo su nombre en vez del tuyo mientras las lagrimas amargas no dejan de derramarse por tus mejillas y el **rencor **crecía contra ese fantasma, contra esa sombra que ahora es la tercera princesa.

**Rencor **por habertelo arrebatado incluso antes de poder pelear dignamente.

**Rencor **hacia ti por ser tan idiota y enamorarte, hacia él por no amarte, hacia el mundo por no haberlos dejado conocerse antes.

**Rencor **por amarlo y querer destrozarlo tan dolorosamente. Por desearle que tambien sufriera y porque había veces en que su dolor te causaba gracia.

Rencor. Maldito rencor que retorcia tu mente pero ¿Que se le podía hacer?

Si amas es por que alguna vez has conocido el odio. Si odias es por que alguna vez has amado y el dolor siempre va de por medio. Es algo que mantiene al mundo.

_Tú mundo._

Un circulo vicioso que convierte a los humanos en seres egoistas.

Odio y amor. Amor y odio.

Rencor, resentimiento, ira...

Dolor...

**Suzaku...**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong>

Bueno que puedo decir...estoy deprimida y éste es el resultado de mi retorcida cabeza (o.O). Siempre que me deprimo o estoy demasiado alegre me da por escribir así que heme aqui transmitiendo mis traumas con un fic (?)

Siento que quedó fatal pero espero que ustedes me den su opinión al respecto y me animen con un review (=3). En verdad seran bienvenidas las criticas y demás. Ustedes me ayudan a mejorar la calidad de mi escritura y me inspiran con sus fics.

_Gracias por leer y pues...nos leemos pronto._


End file.
